greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Mostow
Steve Mostow is a fourth year surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. History Early Life Steve liked Hardy Boy books. Steve had his first parentless Halloween in 1991. He trick-or-treated with his sister. It was dusk and drizzling and they decided to go to Mr. C's house. Mr. C lived down the street from them and was famous for two things--dentures and the Halloween house. Each year he transformed his colonial style home into a haunted-palooza, and himself into Monster C. Steve had a longstanding theory that Monster C was simply Mr. C sans the dentures. And as a young scientist/future doctor he was excited to check out the inside of his mouth and the state of his toothless gums. However, he opened the door as a full-toothed bizarro version of Bozo the Clown popped out from the spider web, frizzy red hair and all. And it was then that they realized that the "C" in Monster C stood for clown. Cindy was afraid of clowns and ran screaming from the house. He claimed not to be afraid, but he ran with Cindy. Unfortunately, a boy named Mitch Donovan, who was egging Mr. C's car, saw them and continued to call Steve, Scarecrow Steve all the way through high school. Internship On his first day, he was assigned to Cristina Yang. Cristina took the group on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. However, her speech was derailed when her pager didn't go off as she told the interns to move when she moves. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Clinic Work Steve worked in the clinic for a day. He asked if they'd get to do any procedures on their own, but Bailey said they would not. ("Love/Addiction") Callie and Izzie's Fight When the rumor spread that Callie and Izzie were going to fight in the hospital cafeteria, the interns, along with several other hospital staffers, gathered to watch it happen. However, Callie hadn't intended to fight and the interns were disappointed, calling it a forfeit on Callie's part. ("The Heart of the Matter") Gossiping Megan told Steve that Henry, presumably another intern, was observing in Tricia Hale's surgery when Mark Sloan announced to the whole OR that Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley had broken up. ("Forever Young") Mary Daltrey When the navigational computer broke while Mary Daltrey was having surgery, Derek sent Steve to go to the desk and ask anyone if they knew anything about computers. Nobody came, so Steve went back. Steve later held the probe steady while Derek helped Rose fix the computer. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") Cristina's Stabbing When Cristina was stabbed by an icicle, Steve and Dani treated her, though she berated them because they didn't know how to read the x-ray. ("Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Cabal Frustrated that the residents weren't teaching them, the interns began to practice IVs on each other. When Lexie Grey found out that some unclaimed bodies were being preserved for medical research, she took a few of them for the interns to practice things on. However, the residents also took the cadavers, so they continued to practice on themselves. ("Rise Up") The interns continued to practice and were joined by Sadie Harris. Cristina became suspicious when Lexie knew the parallel pulley stitch, something she hadn't taught her, which led to her discovering what they were doing. She told them to shut it down. ("These Ties That Bind") Steve was given an epidural so they could practice that. They forgot to put in a catheter when they did it, so he peed himself. They suggested they could take out his appendix as practice, but he refused. He was then confined to a bed until it wore off. Steve was later put on probation with all the other interns. ("In the Midnight Hour") Solo Surgery The day that the winner of the solo surgery was to be announced, Steve, Graciella, Ryan, and Lexie waited outside the room and made several false announcements the residents eagerly waited to hear. ("All By Myself") Mark's Penis While waiting outside an on-call room trying to get some sleep, Dani, Steve, and Ryan heard a loud, painful moan when Mark broke his penis. Later, while they watched his surgery, they gossiped about who might have broken it. Sadie eventually confessed, despite it actually being Lexie. ("Stairway to Heaven") Warren Kramer When Warren Kramer came into the ER with an object lodged in his rectum, Steve, Pierce, and Ryan all laughed over his predicament. ("Beat Your Heart Out") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. Steve, Ryan, and Lexie reached the finish line at the same time, but Lexie gave the correct diagnosis, so she was declared the winner. ("Before and After") Patient X After finding out she had cancer, Izzie took her scans and lab results and showed them to the interns, challenging them to diagnosis a patient she called "Patient X." ("An Honest Mistake") They continued working on Patient X and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") Izzie and Alex's Wedding He attended Alex and Izzie's wedding. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") George's Funeral When George died, Steve attended the funeral. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. He survived the first round of layoffs. He told Lexie Grey that while he was safe, Megan Nowland was cut. Megan was pregnant with his child. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Thatcher's Liver When Thatcher Grey came in in need of a liver, Steve drew some of Lexie's blood to see if she was a match. ("Tainted Obligation") Microsurgery When Derek was looking for someone who was a natural at microsurgery, Steve gave it a shot, but failed. ("Give Peace a Chance") Documentary Steve participated in the documentary someone was making about doctors from the hospital. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Derek's Party Steve attended a party thrown by Derek at Meredith's House. ("Shiny Happy People") Hospital Shooting During the hospital shooting, Steve was among the doctors locked down in peds. ("Sanctuary") Trauma Drill When Owen Hunt got funding to do a special trauma certification for the residents, Steve assisted him, helping him set up and handing out cards with symptoms. ("That's Me Trying") Relationships Romantic Megan Nowland During Pierce and Megan's break, Megan slept with Steve and Steve accidentally sent an email to people about their hookup, including Pierce. According to Ryan, Pierce wants to kill Steve, and Steve loves Megan, but it appears that Steve has punched Pierce, with Pierce having a black eye and Steve having a bloody hand. ("Stand By Me") Steve was married to Megan, by his uncle, at the back of the hospital, with Graciella Guzman as a witness. But however, he found out that Megan actually did a paternity test, without his knowledge. While Megan opened the envelope containing the results, he got into a fight with Pierce. Despite finding out that Megan's baby was actually his, he divorced her. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Girlfriend Later, Steve mentioned a new girlfriend while operating. ("All You Need is Love") Friendships Steve got on with all interns and used to get on with Pierce before his break-up with Megan. When Cristina was stabbed with an icicle he (and the other interns) took pictures on his phone. He is one of the many who loves Joe and Emerald City Bar. At Halloween, Dr. Yang informed the interns that they were to dress up for Halloween, so Steve bought a clown costume. He expected Cristina to be impressed but when she wasn't, he came to the conclusion that she had a fear of clowns. Career Steve was one of Cristina Yang's interns. When Cristina was stabbed, he could not read the X-ray as he said she always read them. Steve was part of the intern group that operated on themselves, however, Steve specifically was not present during the surgery, as he had been given an epidural a few hours prior and was unable to walk, and had also wet himself. He is an aspiring neurosurgeon. His favorite surgery that he scrubbed in on was a craniotomy with Dr. Derek Shepherd when he held a probe inside someone’s brain. Steve is one of the better interns, in Izzie's intern bowl, he tied for second with Ryan Spalding and just lost to Lexie Grey. Steve became a second year resident and survived the first round of layoffs when Seattle Grace Hospital merged with Mercy West Medical Center. Notes and Trivia *Steve had an official blog, which has since been removed. *He doesn't like dead people.Invasion, 6x05 *His favorite color is light blue. *He dressed as a clown for Halloween.Haunt You Every Day, 4x05 *His talents include board games, suturing fruit, Guitar and Mini-Golf *His 2nd favorite Seattle location is Pike Place Market (a.k.a. Sample City) because he cannot afford his own produce with an intern salary. *He was previously in a band called "Monsoon", in high school. They played at Bar Mitzvahs, according to Graciella.Seattle Grace: On Call *Steve appears to be quite a competent player of the guitar and vocalist also. *Steve and Graciella Guzman are the last known living residents from their class of interns. *Steve aspires to be a neurosurgeon. *He and Megan lived at 9545 Wentworth Street when they were married.Seattle Grace: On Call Gallery Episodic 4x01SteveMostow.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402InternSteve.png|Love/Addiction 403InternSteve.png|Let the Truth Sting 407InternSteve.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408InternSteve.png|Forever Young 410InternSteve.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 501InternSteve.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502InternSteve.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503InternSteve.png|Here Comes the Flood 504InternSteve.png|Brave New World 505InternSteve.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506InternSteve.png|Life During Wartime 507InternSteve.png|Rise Up 508InternSteve.png|These Ties That Bind 509InternSteve.png|In the Midnight Hour 510InternSteve.png|All By Myself 512InternSteve.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513InternSteve.png|Stairway to Heaven 514InternSteve.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515InternSteve.png|Before and After 516InternSteve.png|An Honest Mistake 517InternSteve.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 519InternSteve.png|Elevator Love Letter 522Interns.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 6x01SteveMostow.png|Good Mourning 6x03SteveMostow.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04SteveMostow.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05SteveMostow.png|Invasion 6x07SteveMostow.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x11SteveMostow.png|Blink 6x22SteveMostow.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23SteveMostow.png|Sanctuary 7x07SteveMostow.png|That's Me Trying 814SteveMostow.png|All You Need is Love Episode Stills 4x02-28.jpg 4x02-19.jpg 4x05-25.jpg 5x03-4.jpg 5x04-12.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 5x08-4.jpg 5x08-47.jpg 5x08-50.jpg 5x22-12.jpg 6x01-21.jpg 6x03-5.jpg Appearances de:Steve Mostow fr:Steve Mostow Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors